Diagnosing and treating heart rhythm disorders often involve the introduction of a catheter having a plurality of sensors/probes into a cardiac chamber through the surrounding vasculature. The sensors detect electric activity of the heart at sensor locations in the heart. The electric activity is generally processing into electrogram signals that represent signal propagation through cardiac tissue at the sensor locations.
The sensors in cardiac chamber may detect far-field electrical activity, i.e. the ambient electrical activity away from the sensors, which can negatively affect the detection of local electrical activity, signals at or near the sensor location. For example, ventricular activation may present itself as far-field signals substantially simultaneously on multiple sensors situated in the atrium. Due to the magnitude of ventricular activations, the phenomenon can mask significant aspects of highly localized activity and thus portray inaccurate activation maps and/or reduced resolution activation maps upon which physicians rely to administer therapy, e.g. ablation therapy, to a patient.